Saving Donna Noble
by LycoX
Summary: The 12th Doctor decides to do one last act for an old friend before he Regenerates.


**Saving Donna Noble**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I've honestly been sitting on this one for awhile as I felt hesitant about it. Mainly cause I thought it might not make much sense. But, I'm gonna give it a whirl and see how it goes. Even though it would pretty much go against everything that's happened since then after 'Journey's End' but I think that's okay. Takes place after the most recent finale even though I've only seen a little bit of it. Sadly, I've missed out on quite a bit of Who in recent times but hopefully that'll change soon.**

* * *

Shortly after putting the Earth back in its rightful spot in the Cosmos, the good Doctor and his Children of Time suddenly found themselves taking an unexpected trip. One that the Old Girl herself refused to speak about no matter what the Doctor, Donna, or the Meta-Crisis Doctor tried or said. Naturally, this really hadn't settled too well with the Doctor considering the window for returning Rose to Pete's World was limited, along with Donna's mind possibly going at any moment and that was the last thing he wanted to see happen. A knock came upon the doors of the Tardis, further confusing everyone. Though it seemed the knocker wasn't content to wait for anyone to answer the door as an older man came inside. "If all of you would come outside, it would be very appreciated."

"I'm not sure who you are, but now's really not a good time." The 10th Doctor told him with a bit of urgency in his voice.

Making everyone aside from the Meta-Crisis curious about that. "I know your concerns and I've taken percautions, as a matter of fact, one of those concerns is why I'm here. Now, all of you, come outside."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment. "You're me, aren't you?"

"I am. Though I'm not long for being in this body."

"Really? I thought as an older him, you look really great." Remarked Jackie Tyler offhandedly and gaining a snicker or two.

The silver haired Doctor eyed her for a moment and smiled. "Oh, trust me, I'm not an older him. Just a different face. Technically a 13th face."

"No one really wants to know what I'm thinking right now." Remarked Jack as he stared at the older Doctor and the one he was familiar with.

Though more so with his previous self more then this one given the time that had been spent prior to the Game Station. "Probably for the best, Jack, as we've got some serious business that needs attending too. Now, all of you, outside!" Ordered the silver haired Doctor as he was tired of wasting time.

A frown could be seen on the current Doctor's face but he and the others complied with the future version's request and went outside. Rose wondering what all this was about and if whether or not she was with this version of the Doctor. To her surprise however, along with everyone else's, there was more then just one Tardis in the area. "Oh, me mum is gonna have a field day with this." Muttered Donna.

Though given the shock her mom seemed to be in while Gramps was just looking ecstatic over everything, told her that her mother would probably have a reaction sometime later when the shock wore off. And she hoped she wouldn't be there for that! She and the others watched as the doors of the other Tardis' opened and the first ones out was a man wearing a bowtie and a Brunette haired girl, followed by the Doctor Mickey, Jackie, Rose, and Jack had all known first, and out of the last Tardis that was there was a rather old looking man with a cane. "Well now, I see we're all here." Stated the old man as he came up to them.

He then stopped and turned around. "Oh yes, come on out please." Requested the old man towards his Tardis and making those present curious.

And what the bowtie wearing man saw greatly surprised him. "Amy and Rory Pond!? But how!?"

"A little thing called cooperation actually." Informed the silver haired Doctor and not saying anymore on the subject.

Amy and Rory looked a bit older but none the less, the bowtied man was pleased to see them and they him. A heartfelt moment was had between the three as everyone else watched on. Though Rose was frowning a bit but kept quiet after having had her own reunion with the Doctor she first met. "Lets never go to Manhattan again!"

"Have to agree with you there, Raggedy Man!"

"If we do end up there again, I'm bringing my sword."

Bowtie laughed at that, knowing Rory would do exactly that and not fighting against it at all. "I'm gonna have to make myself forget that." Muttered the 9th Doctor.

"Agreed." Came the older man and the tenth Doctor's responses.

"Right, now that we've all had our moments, I believe its time we got to business." Declared the silver haired Doctor in a serious tone of voice.

"What exactly is goin' on anyway?" Wondered Mickey curiously.

Martha stepped up next to him with a curious look on her face. "And how exactly can there be so many Doctors in one place? I didn't think that was even possible."

"We did just move Earth back into its proper place, so I'd say anything's possible." Reasoned Mickey.

Something she thought about for a moment. "Good point."

"Let's just say that its risky, but it can be done. Though bickering tends to happen when you get two or more of us in the same room." Informed the Doctor most of them were quite familiar with by that point.

"Good times." Remarked the Meta-Crisis with a smile on his face.

Not caring about the glares he was getting from the Doctors for his words as he knew they would have a very different opinion! "Moving on, especially before Donna's mind burns away cause of the Time Lord Consciousness and ruining my plans since I want to avoid wiping her mind again in order to save her again."

"You know that could have ramifications." Warned the bowtie Doctor seriously.

"I'm aware, and I could frankly care less." That and he had assurances from those on Gallifrey that this would work favorably in his favor.

How favorably wasn't revealed but he didn't care as Donna was one of the greatest people he ever knew and what he had done back in his tenth self had been something he hated to this day despite it being around 4 billion years later for him personally. "I hope this doesn't offend, but what Doctors are you?" Wondered Martha curiously as she looked at the cane having man and the bowtie one.

The cane having one answered first. "I am the first and original. The genuine article you might say." Informed the man a bit proudly.

"And I'm the 11th, technically speaking I'm actually the 12th but that's neither here nor there." Added the 11th Doctor as he waved his hands about.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we, even you Handy, need to gather round Donna and take the Time Lord Consciousness from her into ourselves." Ordered the 12th Doctor, not wanting to waste anymore time.

The Doctors and Handy did so and with further instructions from the 12th, the 10th placed his hands on the sides of Donna's head while the others grabbed one another by the shoulder to connect to him in a circle around Donna. Who was nervous and hoping like Hell this would work and hoping her mother wouldn't cause a scene that would disrupt things. Everyone watched in silence as a golden glow began to come from Donna and come up into the air above her and the Doctors. Soon, the golden glowing energy went into the Doctors, making them glow until it stopped. Showing that their bodies had completely absorbed the energy into themselves. "Well now, I feel about a hundred years younger after that." Remarked the 1st Doctor after letting go of his future selves.

"Makes me wish I had a Fez, cause Fezzes are cool you know."

"No, they aren't! By Rassilon, what was I thinking in that body!?" Moaned the 12th Doctor with a shake of the head.

"OY!"

Snickers were heard after that while Donna had a moment with her family. All three being relieved she was going to be okay. Relief the Children of Time, the Ponds, and Clara all felt as well. "Thank you." Sylvia said gratefully towards the 12th Doctor.

"No need for thanks. I'm just glad it was able to happen. Now, time for Rose to be getting back to Pete's World as those helping me keep the path to there open can't do so much longer." Granted, he was lying but they didn't need to know that.

"WHAT!? WHY!? I didn't go through what I did just to go back there!"

"Considering your actions are a reason for why the Daleks were able to bring back Davros? Your lucky I'm not insisting on taking you to the Shadow Proclamation, Rose Tyler! And no, Handy won't be going with you either as that, now that I think about it, is a cruelty of sorts even HE doesn't deserve!"

Handy felt relieved as Hell by that while Rose was getting highly pissed off. Not liking how this was going at all! As she was meant to be with the Doctor, no matter what! Not stuck in Pete's World! "Rose, take your medicine and don't fight about it." Warned her mother seriously.

Gaining a glare in return that she matched with perhaps a greater intensity then her daughter could never match. "I refuse. I belong HERE."

"You belong in Pete's World, young lady. Where you will never have resources to try and come here again. As who knows what you might unleash then." Said the 1st Doctor as he came towards her.

Rose glared hotly at him before looking to the Doctors she was most familiar with and not liking it when she found no support from them. She was about to say something when she felt something touch her and then knew nothing. Causing everyone to look at Donna. "What? She was gonna fight us about it and I figured why waste time?"

That got her amused reactions in return. "Now that that's over with, time for us to get out of here." Stated the 12th Doctor as he noticed a certain glow about him.

"Can I be taken to 1913? There's uhh… Someone I think I'd like a chance to possibly spend my life with." Admitted Handy.

"I'll take you once everyone's back home." Offered the 10th.

Handy nodded gratefully at that and with nods to one another, the Doctors departed. Sylvia and Wilf would even go with Donna on the Tardis to take everyone home and to Pete's World to drop off Jackie and Rose while Mickey went back with the Doctor since he had nothing left for him on Pete's World. Handy would have quite the reunion with Joan, whom he'd marry and have a very happy life with for many years. 12's changing of events where Donna Noble was concerned would turn out to be for the better as it would create a future a bit more different then the one 11 and 12 were familiar with. 10's song would change to a much different one, one of happiness as he and Donna would end up married. Their wedding reception would even have the surprise guest in the form of Jenny showing up and causing quite the tearful but happy reunion to occur.

10 wouldn't regenerate for another 1300 years, and because of this, would be the one to meet the likes of the Ponds, the occasional meet up with River Song, Clara Osborn, the Paternoster gang, Stormageddon and his father, and so many others in his adventures. And much like 11 had done, had spent a large number of years on Trenzalore until he grew old and went to town on the Daleks. Changing his future gravesite thanks to the influence of Jenny and Clara and became the bowtie wearing 11th Doctor after regenerating.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Went through a couple of re-writes with this and it still feels kinda lacking. But none the less, hope you folks enjoyed! Was originally gonna have all the Doctors but that felt like it was a bit much so went with this in the end.**


End file.
